DS Homebrew
WORK IN PROGRESS! Things to do: Help out, lend a hand, rate, comment, subscribe. Things not to do: delete, e-mail Kotep. Flashcards 1. What is that? A flashcart is a device, basically a DS game cartridge with a slot to insert microSD memory chips into. You can do all kinds of fun stuff with them but we here care mostly for putting a bunch of DS ROMs on them and going nuts. However you can also use them to run homebrew apps, like emulators and media players. By buying a flashcart, a microSD to load roms and homebrew to, and a microSD USB reader, someone can play a whole library of DS games for the price of one game. (Maybe less) Rom downloading is illegal, but flashcarts technically are not in most parts of the world. In the UK it is illegal to sell or import them, but not to possess them if you can find someone willing to risk selling it to you. 2. What about DSi Compatible Flashcarts? Lets make this very simple. DSi Compatible Flashcarts are DSi System compatible, not DSi Game compatible. In other words, it will work on a DSi (or earlier system) and play regular DS roms, it will not however play any DSi only games, or DSiWare games. There are a few DSi enhanced roms out there, but if loaded on a DSi compatible flashcarts, they will act like DS games no matter what system you play it on. Older flashcarts that predate the DSi won't work, and cannot be updated to work on the DSi without buying an updated flashcart. 3. What kind of cards are there? 4. Which one should I get then? It really boils down to two things, what can you afford, and do you have a DSi or not? Can you only afford $6 and use a DS Lite? You should get an [R4DS ]. If you're using a DSi or can afford a bit more, then you should get an [Acekard 2i Acekard 2i]. If you can afford a lot more, then the [Supercard DSTwo ] is a wise investment. R4DS is only an option for DS Lite users, but DS Lite or DSi can both use Acekard 2i and Supercard DSTwo. NEVER BUY THE FAKE/CLONE R4s, IF YOU INSIST ON R4, CHECK IT CAN RUN WOOD R4 BEFORE YOU BUY IT.'''If you're still not sure, check out GBAtemp's poll, they know their shit. Generally I would discourage buying CycloDS since Supercard DStwo is better and cheaper but it's a great card nonetheless. DSTT are crap when R4DS with Wood or Acekard 2i is an option. M3i Zero may not be as good as you've heard. '''5. So what about that memory? All slot-1 flashcarts take microSD (2gb max) cards, and most support microSDHC (4gb - 32gb). Before you buy there are 2 points to consider: Capacity: Buy as much space as you think you'll need. 1gb: Play a few games at a time, delete games once you're done with them. 2gb: Start keeping some more games and homebrew on. Can hold an entire NES rom library for NES DS, with space to spare. 4gb: Can comfortably store many DS games, maybe more than you'll need. 8gb: Enjoy storing games, as well as whole albums of MP3/OGG files and long DPG videos to play in Moonshell. 16gb: Enough space to put every recommended DS game on it plus emulators and roms for them. And still have room to spare. If you collect porn on your DS as well, this is for you. Keep in mind that storing too many files will impact microSD performance. Speed: You want to buy the fastest memory you can to make sure games run properly. microSDHC cards are split into Class 2, 4 and 6, 6 being the fastest. If you buy slow memory you may experience slowdown or freezes in some games. 90% of games will run perfectly fine. Games that experience slowdown: Apollo Justice: Slows down with certain music with a class 4 card. Miles' Edgeworth 1: Similar issue. Addition (by fucker who knows this shit): Actually (even more if you get a GOOD flashcart) The speed is not factor, a class 4 will work just as fine as class 6 cart on Acekard and CycloDS evolution. Only game in whole existence, Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, that froze on slow memory cards was patched in a fix for both AKAIO for acekard 2i and CycloDS evolution (as they found out that it was not the microSD's fault) - Of course, if you get some complete shit, I cannot guarantee them working - but as of these days, speed is not actually that big factor. Think what size you want, and then the other stuff. Speed is not a big factor unless you get a R4 (and we already told you to NOT fucking do that.) 'BROTIP: If you don't know which Micro sdHC to get; most people swear by this one. Amazon.com Link(THAT'S A FUCKING CLASS 2 YOU TROLL)' 'MANLY CARD' 'It's 8 gigabyte, class 4 and comes cheap. Slot-2 Devices Write about things like EZ Flash 3in1, Supercard Lite, etc. A 3in1 loads GBA roms from a Slot-1 card and plays them, it also acts as expansion memory and a rumble pack. ''Rudolph's 3in1 homebrew tools are recommended for expanded use/versatility of the 3in1. ' '''Note: There are two form factors of the 3in1, Phat (original) and lite. The Phat version nowadays is pretty much exclusive to realhotstuff.com while the lite version is available at all major online flashcart retailers. A Supercard Lite can play NDS or GBA roms from Slot 2, but requires some sort of passcard for NDS games/homebrew. Did you know that old Action Replay DS carts have a secret passcard function? Hold select whilst you turn on the DS. Homebrew Applications and Games The list from the main DS page goes here when the construction is finished. Maybe some general words on emulation. (From http://gbatemp.net/topic/255764-list-of-all-emulators-for-ds/) Emulators Where to buy your flashcart Here's some helpful advice for buying a flashcart. 1: Check out the official website of the flashcart you want to buy. They will usually have a list of resellers, which they verify will sell authentic units. 2: Check out GBATemp Forums, they often banter about where to buy, where they've bought from, etc. 3: Check out Shoptemp, they are affiliated with GBATemp and used to be a good reseller of flashcarts. They have since closed up shop though and are now a flashcart reseller comparison website. Shoptemp is now a good place to research what flashcart to buy and where to buy it, based on cheapest prices customer reviews and store locations. 4: Shop around, flashcart pricing can be very competitive, you could save a few bucks by buying at the right place, but you could wait a long time buying from the wrong place too! Otherwise, check out these sites: '*modify this list as necessary*